Weiss Did Not Freak Out!
by GamerFTW
Summary: Miscommunication between Team RWBY has Weiss freaking out, Ruby confused, Yang getting angry and Blake really tired. Set in their fourth year. White Rose and Bumblebee. Oneshot.


**Yeah so this story is kinda strange. Just keep an open mind to the fact that in this story women can get other women pregnant and the rest should make sense.**

**Also this is my first RWBY fic so let me know how I did. And have mercy.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

She held the stick up to compare it to the box in her other hand. It said to wait three minutes, which in her opinion was three minutes too long. Just as she thought it must be near that time a picture materialised on the little screen on the stick in her left hand. A little smiley face staring back at her. She knew what it meant even without reading the box.

Walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen she threw the stick and its box in the bin, deciding what her next course of action would be. Taking out her phone, she decided she'd call the one person she knew she had to talk too immediately, taking one large, deep breath before dialling the number she knew all too well.

XXXXX

Weiss struggled to get her key in the door of the apartment as the bags she carrying hung all around her like Christmas decorations. She could feel her phone vibrating against her hip but in her current position decided it best not to try and answer it, not having a spare limb to use being the main reason.

Practically falling in the door she manoeuvred herself over to the breakfast bar where she placed all her shopping bags before rummaging in her handbag for her elusive mobile. She felt it stop vibrating just as she finally placed her hand on it and looked to see that the number that was calling her was private. _Probably Ruby. I told her to stop doing that. She knows I don't answer private callers _Weiss said to herself as she unpacked the small bag of groceries she'd picked up on the way home.

She noticed that the others weren't here either. Not that it was strange for nobody to be here. Just because they didn't live on campus anymore didn't mean they didn't have class. Weiss had told them that their fourth year was the most important year at Beacon and so they needed better living conditions, all paid for by the heiress. It was going well so far. Weiss had no complaints and as far as she knew neither did the rest of them.

Caught up in her own inner ramblings, the heiress let one of the three jars of coffee she'd bought slip out of her hands. It smashed on the black, tiled floor spraying coffee beans everywhere. Groaning loudly, she went to retrieve the dustpan and brush from near the bin. She looked around, realising she had never used it and therefore didn't know where exactly it was. She glanced around the trashcan area until something caught her eye. Looking closely at the contents of the bin, her stomach dropped at what she saw.

Reaching down slowly, she carefully picked up the pregnancy test along with the box accompanying it. _Please don't be positive. Please don't be…_ her silent prayer was stopped by the small, yellow smiley face staring back at her. Glancing at the box, her hands began to shake. _This can't be happening_. Her stomach was in knots. She walked over to the breakfast bar and took a seat, her previous task abandoned in favour of freaking out.

Just as she was about to hyperventilate the front door opened. In skipped her black-haired girlfriend, an innocent smile plastered on her face as she closed the door. "Hey Weiss. I can't get in touch with either Yang or Blake, do you know where-" she stopped talking once she laid eyes on the other girl. "What's wrong?" She quickly took in the look of horror on Weiss's face.

Weiss said nothing. Instead she help up the small piece of plastic in her hand, still carefully avoiding the peed-on end.

"Oh… Where did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter where I got it, Ruby. What matters is why it's here. Care to explain?" Ruby knew by the pitch of her voice that Weiss was pissed. She needed to diffuse this situation.

"I… I… I was late. I counted. It was like five days so I… took a test." She explained before quickly adding "I was going to tell you."

"Oh well thank you very much Ruby I really appreciate that!" She was being sarcastic, Ruby knew. "Do you know what this means? We can't have a baby Ruby; we're not even finished school." Weiss was standing now, approaching the younger girl. "I'm a Schnee. The heir to the Schnee Dust Company cannot be born out of wedlock, I'd be disowned." Her face had taken a less angry, more horrified look. She couldn't bear to think what her father would do once he heard.

Ruby gave a look of pure confusion. _What does she mean…?_ Before she could voice her concerns, Weiss was off on one again.

"Oh my dust Ruby you're only eighteen! This can't happen now! We're not ready for this! What are we going to do?! What will everyone-" Ruby grabbed her girlfriend's arms, interrupting her rant and getting her attention.

"Weiss. The test I took was negative." Ruby told her, trying to figure out why she was reacting so strongly.

"No Ruby. This test is positive." Weiss replied slowly.

"Positive?!" She exclaimed, grabbing the test and the box out of the other girl's hands. "That can't be right. I read it like ten times." She mumbled, comparing the two items in her hands. Her eyes widened at the small, yellow face smiling at her. "Weiss honey, out of curiosity, where did you get this?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the strange question. "In the trash. Where else would I have gotten it?" She pointed to the bin behind her in the kitchen, observing the look on Ruby's face. It was her '_wait a sec while I figure this shit out' _look.

Instead of saying anything however, Ruby put the test she had into the box and walked away towards the bathroom.

"Ruby? Don't just walk away from me. We need to discuss this. "She followed Ruby into the bathroom. "What is-" she stopped speaking when she was handed the test again. "Why are you-" Once again she stopped talking, only now realising that this test was different. Instead of the ridiculous little face she had come to loath smiling back at her, this test had a small white screen with a horizontal blue line across it.

"This is the test I took. The box is here, see?" Ruby explained, handing Weiss the box with the instructions. Blue horizontal line meant not pregnant, pink plus sign meant pregnant. "I put mine under some tissues in this bin here. I was meant to take it out but I kinda forgot." She said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head and shrugging lightly. She waited for Weiss to say something and became a little alarmed when she didn't.

Just as Ruby was about to crack from the silence between the two, she felt Weiss' arms swing around her neck and pull her forward. As their lips met, Ruby felt Weiss smile against her.

"So, we're not pregnant then. You're certain?" Weiss asked once she pulled away from their kiss. She kept her arms around her girlfriend's neck as she waited for a response.

"I'm certain. We are baby free. You can stop freaking out now." she teased. It wasn't often she got to tease Weiss about her behaviour.

"I was not freaking out." Weiss removed her arms from Ruby's neck and crossed them, turning away slightly before realising she was still holding the test. "Ew!" She threw the piece of plastic back into the bin before looking back at Ruby. She took in the _'Don't deny it' _look plastered on the girls face and sighed. "Okay, maybe I freaked out a little but you have to admit it's not exactly ideal right now, is it? I mean we are still in school, we're both young plus we're not even married… yet." She said, adding the last part quietly. Ruby still heard it although she felt she was meant to. She smiled.

"You're right. And I guess I'd be freaking out too if it was the other way around. I must have screwed up my pill or something."

Weiss groaned. "You dolt! You need to be more careful!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry!" She gave her the ever faithful puppy dog eyes. Nobody, not even Weiss, could stay mad at that.

Rolling her eyes, she decided the poor girl had suffered enough. "Come on then. You can help me clean up the coffee I spilled before this debacle happened."

The two girls walked into the kitchen area, Weiss finally picking up the dustpan while Ruby went to throw the box she was still holding in the bin. Before she did this however, a thought occurred to her.

"Hey Weiss?" She waited for her girlfriend to turn and look at her before continuing. "If this test isn't mine and it certainly isn't your and its positive-" The remainder of Ruby's statement was left hanging as other half of Team RWBY walked through the front door.

"All I'm saying is those places could smell less… sterile. I feel like I smell like that. Do I smell like that?" Yang asked her partner, lifting her arm towards her.

"You smell fine." Blake told her as she ducked away from Yang's armpit. They both walked towards the kitchen only to stop dead as they were met with stares from the other two.

"Hey guys? What's going on?" Yang asked very slowly. Weiss just stood still, staring at the two. It was Ruby who moved ever so slightly, holding up the box so the two of them could see.

"Ah. I see." Blake nodded, getting the explanation she was looking for.

"Before you freak out, let us-" Yang began only to be completely drowned out by the heiress.

"Are you two completely insane?! You can't have a child now! You're both still in school! How are you two-"

Ruby listened to what was basically a repeat of what Weiss had said to her not twenty minutes previous. Had the situation not been as serious as it was, she would have laughed.

"Weiss it's-"

"We don't even have room here for-"

"Weiss please just-"

"Crying all the time-"

"Weiss!" Blake shouted, finally getting the heiress to stop. Lowering her voice she explained everything. "It's okay. It was a false positive. I'm not with child."

Weiss once again sighed with relief. "Oh thank god."

"So neither of you are…" Ruby asked, pointing between Yang and Blake.

"Nope. These ovens are completely bun-less. You can stop freaking out now Weiss." Yang winked at her causing the heiress to turn red.

"I wasn't freaking out." She grumbled.

"That's awesome. So nobody's pregnant!" Ruby exclaimed, earning her funny looks from both Blake and Yang.

"Why would you say it like that?" Blake raised her eyebrow. She was now sitting at the breakfast bar, Yang standing close beside her. She too was curious about Ruby's statement.

Weiss rolled her eyes, suppressing a loud groan. _Why did she have to open her mouth?_

Ruby was panicking. She couldn't figure out how to get out of the hole she'd dug herself. "Well just that… Nobody's having a… You know what I meant… I…"

"Ruby. Who else thought they were pregnant?" Yang asked slowly. She could always tell when her sister had something to hide. She was an awful liar.

Before Ruby could give her sister and answer, Weiss decided it'd be best to just tell them and face Yang's wrath sooner rather than later. "Ruby may have also… had a pregnancy scare."

"What?!" Yang screamed looking between her sister and Weiss. Blake could feel her girlfriend's body begin to heat up and carefully took her hand, giving it a squeeze. It seemed to work although she knew Yang was still pretty steamed. (**A/N: **I'm not even sorry.)

"Yang it's okay. It was just a false alarm. No harm done." Ruby practically pleaded with her sister.

"She's only eighteen Weiss, what the hell were you thinking?!"

Weiss frowned at the blonde's assumption. "What, you think I wanted Ruby to have a child? How dumb do you think I am?"

"So why did my sister think she was having your baby?"

"I don't know Yang. Ask her. Like you said, she's eighteen. An adult. It's not my fault she can't remember to take her damn pill!"

"Okay! It's been a long day. I think me and you should go cool down in our room, yes?" Blake announced before Yang could reply to Weiss. Last time she lost temper badly they had to replace half their furniture. She dragged the blonde towards their bedroom, shooting Ruby an apologetic look.

"Wow. That was… intense." Ruby finally spoke once Blake and Yang were out of the room.

Weiss looked over at the younger girl, realising she may have been a bit harsh on her in her argument with Yang. She walked over and gave her hug, squeezing her tightly. "I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't mean to be so…" She couldn't find the word she wanted to use but Ruby knew the apology was sincere. "I'll apologise to Yang in the morning."

"Thank you Weiss." She squeezed her too. "Today really took it out of me. Let's just call it a day and go to bed." Ruby's suggestion felt sounded like heaven to Weiss.

"Excellent suggestion Ruby." She turned to walk towards their bedroom before hearing something crunch beneath her foot. "And we shall do that once I finally clean up this coffee."

XXXXX

Blake rolled over, placing her arm around her girlfriend's waist. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw that Yang was wide awake, her purple eyes staring straight at her.

"What's wrong?" She mumbled still half asleep. She mentally questioned how long she had been sleeping and if Yang had been awake the whole time.

"Just thinkin'"

"About?"

"Weiss and Ruby. I mean I guess I never really thought about it but they… they're going to have sex. Blake!"

"Hm? Sex? Wha?" Blake jumped, having dozed off for a second.

"Weiss and my sister. I feel like I should stop it from happening but I can't do that. They like… together."

"Yang. You can't stop your sister from having sex with her girlfriend; it's none of your business what they do."

"I know but Ruby's so young I just-"

"Well how old were you when you first had sex?" Blake asked, smirking as she curled into Yang's shoulder.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"By that answer I'm going to assume that you were not yet eighteen."

"Well I… Maybe I was a little… How do you know you weren't my first?" Blake snorted. "Okay well maybe I was a little younger than Ruby is now but still I-"

"Hang on. We were seventeen the first time we did it."

"Okay, okay! So maybe she isn't exactly too young but… well… she's my baby sister she'll be too young no matter how old she is." Yang could feel Blake shaking with laughter, her face hidden as she placed her face at her girlfriend' neck.

"Face it Yang, Ruby loves Weiss and Weiss loves Ruby. You should be happy your sister feels so strongly about someone. She's happy. They both are. Like us." Blake finally turned and looked at her partner, her ears twitching ever so slightly. Yang smiled at the sight before sighing. Blake was right. As usual.

"Okay. I guess I could maybe apologise to Weiss in the morning."

"That's all I ask. Now go to sleep. I just want today to end." She yawned into Yang's neck before they both finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I may do a fic about Yang and Blake's trip to the doctor if you guys want that to happen. And if I want that to happen. Meh. We shall see.**


End file.
